The present invention relates to a reed valve.
Generally, a reed valve contains a reed which is made from a resilient sheet and is secured to the valve body at its one end while its other end is free. The reed valve can be opened at this free end of the reed by the force resulting from the pressure difference between the upper and lower surfaces of the reed, and thus allow fluid to pass in one direction. Such reed valves are widely used in pipelines of various systems. In some systems, the reed valve is sometimes required to be kept closed for a long time. In such a case, a gate valve should be arranged adjacent to the reed valve in order to stop the fluid flow completely. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous spatially and economically. Another problem, due to the nature of the reed valve, is that the reed valve cannot operate reliably or with certainty as a check valve (one-way valve) because in the closed condition of the valve, the free end of the reed can be opened by the disturbance of the flow or by an unintentional parring of the valve.